El Héroe y el Cerdito
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Estando tan cerca de la persona que amas, puede llegar a doler un poco. Pero, no siempre, las cosas deben terminar en caminos separados


Habían pasado un par de años desde la primera vez que se conocieron. La diferencia aquí, era el hecho de que hablaban más seguido. Gracias a Yuri, Otabek se había incluido en la concentración de verano de Yakov; pero no era el único. Viktor y Yuuri entrenaban junto al par de jóvenes, para el disgusto del pequeño ruso. Por su parte, al kazajo le daba igual. Si bien, Viktor nada tenía que hacer allí, el hecho de fungir tanto como entrenador y participante, le devolvió en parte a sus días bajo la tutela de Yakov; y habían sido órdenes del mayor, que tanto él como Katsuki, entraran a la Concentración. Y eso era un beneficio para el japonés: no solo tenía a Viktor para entrenarlo, de vez en cuando, Yakov le daba consejos, eso sin mencionar al resto del equipo ruso, que había llegado a simpatizar con el moreno.

Y fue también gracias a ello, que habían comenzado a convivir más. Al principio, pequeños saludos y despedidas al entrar y salir de la pista. Luego, evolucionó a pequeñas charlas en los descansos, que siempre terminaban en tratar de separar a los rusos: Yuri siendo arrastrado por Otabek para que no "matara" a Viktor, y Yuuri, tratando de callar al albino, para que dejara de provocar al rubio inconscientemente. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, los cuatro salían a comer a la hora del almuerzo, a algún restaurante cercano. A veces, Yuuri preparaba bentos para los cuatro; claro, siempre que tuviera el tiempo para hacerlos. Eran esas pocas veces, las que más atesoraba; el comer algo preparado por aquellas gentiles manos, llenaba su corazón con cierta calidez.

Pero su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, se veía reventada con cada acto entre aquella extraña "pareja". No podía evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, cada vez que Viktor se acercaba coqueto al tímido japonés. Más de una vez, se había obligado a apartar la mirada de aquella escena; a fin de cuentas, no eran nada, ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía ese extraño pinchazo en su corazón? Se había hecho a la idea de que esos dos estarían juntos, tal vez para siempre, o no. Pero eso no evitaba que sufriera un poquito. – ¿Me estás escuchando, Otabek? –la molesta voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándolo a girar la cabeza, en busca de aquella mirada. –Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? Últimamente andas muy distraído –comentó el ruso, un poco más tranquilo, empinando la botella, para acabarse las últimas gotas de agua.

–No es nada, tranquilo.

–Bien, como digas. Iré a rellenar esta cosa, muero de sed, y faltan más horas de tortura –y sin más, salió del enorme salón, gritándole a Mila, luego de que la chica corriera hacia él. Soltó un enorme suspiro; nunca pensó que su mejor amigo lo atrapara en esos momentos, y por poco, le hacía hablar. Restregó un poco sus manos contra su cara, tratando de serenarse. Colocó los protectores a las cuchillas, y salió de la pista; fuera del gran salón, ocupó lugar en una de las bancas, tomando un poco de agua de vez en cuando. Era extraño verle ahí, pero no quería seguir presenciando las "muestras de afecto" de Katsuki y Nikiforov.

–Hola, Otabek –la voz del japonés sonó dulce y clara, atrayendo la atención del kazajo, quien sin esperar ni un segundo, alzó la mirada.

–Yahoo –y por supuesto, Viktor estaba a su lado. Internamente, se reclamó por haberse ilusionado, y solamente asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar aquella expresión seria.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos a almorzar hoy a otro lugar? –la alegre expresión de Viktor no había cambiado en ningún momento, acercándose un poco al kazajo. –Está algo lejos que el restaurante que solemos visitar, pero en internet dicen que es muy bueno.

Yuuri no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, de pie, con esa dulce y sutil sonrisa en su rostro. No cabía duda de que iría a donde fuera que Viktor vaya.

–No veo el problema. Falta ver lo que diga Yuri –respondió tranquilo el chico, mirando en dirección a su amigo.

– ¡Yurio! –exclamó Nikiforov, acercándose rápidamente al menor. A pesar de que estaban algo lejos, lograban escuchar la conversación: el albino, proponiéndole comer en otro lado, y el rubio, tratando de zafarse del innecesario abrazo del que fue víctima.

–Si no quieren ir, no hay problema. Siempre podemos almorzar donde siempre –la tímida voz de Yuuri llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole apartar la mirada de la "peligros" escena que se desarrollaba a unos pocos metros. –No, está bien. Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas –respondió Otabek, con una expresión un poco más relajada. Un ligero, apenas perceptible, sonrojo, apareció en las mejillas del japonés, que simplemente devolvió el gesto. – ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a ese nuevo restaurante! –gritó emocionado Viktor, arrastrando a un malhumorado Yuri. Otabek y Yuuri no pudieron más que sonreír de una forma extraña, ante la personalidad tan alivianada del mayor, y la obvia intención asesina del rubio. Sin decir más, ambos morenos se acercaron a los rusos, apartándolos antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir.

Había llegado temprano, demasiado temprano. No había nadie en todo el recinto; salvo Yakov, pero el viejo estaba en su oficina. El kazajo salió de los vestidores, y se dirigió a la pista, para comenzar a calentar y estirar. No había dormido bien en toda la noche, y no estaba seguro de porqué. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando el sonido de pasos resonó por el lugar. Al no haber nadie más que él, ni se había molestado en encender todas las luces, apenas si dejó unas cuantas que le dejaran ver sin ningún problema. Y de entre todas las personas, no lo esperaba ver a él.

–Katsuki –saludó una vez que el japonés estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Por su parte, Yuuri pegó un salto, acompañado de un pequeño grito. Al notar que se trataba de Otabek, llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado a causa del susto.

–Oh, Otabek, buenos días –logró articular, mientras se trataba de recuperar del susto. –Lo siento, no te vi… me asustaste.

–Lo siento.

–Oh, no tienes que disculparte, también fue mi culpa por no fijarme que había alguien –sus manos se movían con vigor, tratando de evitar que el menor sintiera "culpa". –Ammm… perdón que pregunte, pero… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Aquella pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Ni siquiera él sabía. –No podía dormir, así que decidí venir antes –por un momento, sintió que su respuesta había sido muy cortante, en especial luego de ver un destello de decepción en el dulce rostro del mayor. Ninguno dijo algo más; en silencio, siguieron con sus actividades. Y de pronto, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Otabek. _–Si Yuuri está aquí, Viktor no tardará en aparecer_ –ese simple pensamiento irritó al chico, que trató de alejar ese mal sentimiento de él. El silencio que se había instalado en el lugar, no era incómodo para ninguno de los hombres que estaban ahí. Incluso, se sentían a gusto; lo único que rompía con esa "paz", era el sonido de las ropas rozar, y las cuchillas contra el hielo.

–Nikiforov está tardando –comentó Otabek, acercándose un poco a Yuuri, que seguía fuera de la pista, estirando. El japonés giró con rapidez, hasta toparse con la mirada de su compañero. Aunque estaba cómodo con el silencio entre ambos, llevaba cierto tiempo pensando en que quería conversar con aquel chico. –No… ammm… bueno… él sigue en casa –respondió al fin, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Alegría: porque el chico quisiera hablar con él; tristeza: porque el tema fuera Viktor. – ¿No vinieron juntos? –ridículo, sabía que no tendría una oportunidad, pero aun así, se emocionó al escuchar que estaba completamente a solas con el japonés. –Siempre llegan juntos, así que asumí que él estaba también aquí –se apresuró a aclarar. Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante eso; y es que era verdad: él y Viktor siempre llegaban juntos al entrenamiento. –No quiero sonar grosero ni nada, pero –Otabek volvió a hablar, sin modificar su tono serio. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El chico negó con la cabeza, indicando que no le ofendía la pregunta. –Makkachin despertó antes, y acudió a mí para que lo sacara a pasear –para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban recargados en la barda divisoria. –Y cuando regresé a casa, ya no pude volverme a dormir, así que vine antes –terminó su relato, sonriendo suavemente al kazajo. –Ya veo –fue todo lo que logró decir. –De todas formas, me alegra haber venido antes –susurró Katsuki, antes de alejarse. Otabek lo observó, algo confundido; no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero tampoco quería preguntar; lo que menos deseaba, era hacerse ilusiones.

Miércoles por la tarde, y todos los presentes concordaban en algo: todo era más tranquilo sin Viktor por los alrededores. El único que podría decirse que lo extrañaba, era Yuuri; pero era normal, cuando llevabas varios días entrenando sin tu entrenador. Incluso, la pláticas entre los tres, eran más pacíficas. Esos tres días, habían sido los más alegres de Otabek en su estancia en Rusia.

–Mmmm… no veo a Yurio por ningún lado –comentó Yuri, estirando el cuello, esperando ver la rubia cabellera acercarse a ellos.

–Dijo que hoy no comería con nosotros –respondió el kazajo, acomodando un poco su cabello, para que no le molestara en la cara.

– ¿No? ¿Por qué? –en la voz del moreno se lograba percibir un ligero tono de preocupación.

–Lilia quiere practicar con él una nueva rutina, y llevan en eso desde media mañana –su tono serio, calmaba un poco los nervios del japonés.

–Bueno… entonces hoy solo seremos tú y yo –añadió Yuuri, sonriendo cálidamente al menor. El chico devolvió el gesto, invitando a Katsuki a salir del edificio.

–Por cierto –Otabek rompió el pequeño silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. – ¿Por qué no ha venido Nikiforov? Todos preguntan, pero Yakov no dice nada.

–Bueno… está enfermo –respondió Yuuri, cayendo en la cuenta de que el chico tenía razón. En esos días, a pesar de disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la ausencia de Viktor, todos se preguntaban el porqué de su falta. –Y en las noches, aún le da algo de fiebre, por lo que no creo que venga en toda la semana –sentenció el chico, abriendo la puerta del restaurante. A pesar de estar en verano, el kazajo se sentí en plena navidad ante esa noticia. Se sentía mal por saber que Nikiforov estaba enfermo, pero al menos, eso le daba la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Katsuki.

Bien dicen que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Y en esos momentos, Otabek lo estaba sintiendo. A mitad de la pista, Viktor hablaba con Mila y Georgi. Katsuki y Plisetsky habían salido hace unos minutos, con la promesa de volver con unos cuantos pastelillos para los cuatro. Estaban a mitad del descanso, cuando el joven Altin notó al pentacampeón dirigirse a él. –Beka –canturreó, recargándose en la barda divisoria, a su lado. –Nikiforov.

–Vamos, no seas tan formal –canturreó el albino, riendo despreocupadamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, y Viktor solo sonreía algo burlón.

–Luego de que acabe la Concentración, te quedarás un par de semanas, ¿no?

–Sí.

Y de nuevo, silencio.

–No queda mucho tiempo para tu partida.

Aquel misterio le estaba poniendo de nervios.

– ¿Y el punto de esto es?

–Deberías decirle a Yuuri lo que sientes –soltó el mayor, sonriendo como un bendito. Otabek volteó a verlo, confundido y sorprendido. –Yuuri es un poco despistado, así que es posible que no se haya dado cuenta, –continuó el ruso, –pero todos hemos visto la forma en que lo miras. Otabek se sentía morir; estaba seguro de haber ocultado bien sus sentimientos no correspondidos, ni siquiera Yuri le había hecho esa observación. Pero rápido notó que también lo sabía. La forma en que Georgi, Mila y él, miraban a Viktor y Otabek, lo delataba. El kazajo llevó una mano a su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

De repente, sintió el brazo del ruso alrededor de sus hombros. –Vamos, vamos, no es el fin del mundo –su expresión se había tornado suave, y hasta comprensiva. –Estarás bien, solo debes ser honesto con tus sentimientos. Recuerda, queda poco tiempo –palmeó un poco el pecho del chico, antes de alejarse, y regresar con sus compatriotas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

El último día de la concentración de verano, había llegado; y para celebrar, el equipo ruso, junto a Otabek y Yuuri, habían decidido salir a cenar. El restaurante no era muy elegante, por lo que sus atuendos casuales, no llegaban a desentonar tanto. La pequeña caravana se dividía en dos: los dos rusos mayores, junto a Mila, encabezaban la comitiva; y detrás de ellos, Yuri, Otabek y Yuuri. De a ratos, el trío se alejaba de sus ruidosos compañeros, para evitar ser arrastrados en las vergüenzas que pasaban. Una vez en el restaurante, fueron conducidos por un mesero, hasta una gran mesa, previamente reservada por Viktor. Las bebidas llegaron antes que la comida, ayudando a que el ambiente se "relajara" más. Y esa noche, Yuuri se hizo la promesa de no probar ni una gota de alcohol.

La cena había acabado, pero no dejaban de pedir bebidas y comida. –Iré a tomar aire –susurró Otabek a Yuri, quien se encontraba a su lado, algo irritado por el alboroto. –Está bien.

El kazajo se encaminó el jardín del lugar; no tuvo que caminar mucho, puesto que la gran puerta estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mesa en la que estaban. Aunque la paz no era absoluta, pues aún escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros, al menos era más tranquilo estar allí, bajo el cielo nocturno. Apoyó sus manos en una baranda, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera en ellas. Toda la noche había estado dándole vueltas a lo mismo: le quedaban pocas semanas en San Petersburgo, y no había logrado decirle nada a Katsuki. Algo en su interior le hacía sentirse patético.

–Linda noche, ¿verdad? –de entre todas las persona, la que menos esperaba que estuviera allí, era él.

–Si –perfecto, no se le había ocurrido decir algo más.

Yuuri se colocó a su lado, mirando el cielo, mientras una ligera brisa jugaba con su cabello. Otabek sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a salirse de su pecho. Era ahora o nunca; todo estaba de su lado, o eso esperaba. Por su parte, Yuri les miraba con disimulo desde la mesa, tomando fotos de vez en cuando, tratando de mantener todo lejos de la mirada de sus amigos. Pero todo su plan se fue al caño por culpa de Mila. Cuando la chica hizo notar lo cerca que estaban el japonés y el kazajo, los otros dos rusos se congregaron sobre Yuri, tratando de ver la escena, ignorando las quejas del menor.

–Yo… necesitaba decirte algo –comenzó Otabek, atrayendo por completo la atención de Yuuri. Pero el valor que había juntado, se esfumó al sentir y oír la voz de los rusos desde el interior del restaurante. Tomando por los hombros al chico, se apartaron un poco de donde estaban, para la desilusión del resto de patinadores. – ¿Sucede algo, Otabek? –en su voz, podía notarse la confusión y preocupación que inundaban al moreno. Por su parte, el kazajo solo le miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de darse ánimos.

–Me gustas.

Aquellos ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par. No sabía que decir o hacer, su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos, solo para remontar con fuerza. Ese par de minutos, parecían eternos para el Héroe Kazajo. –Eres dulce, amable, dedicado, fuerte, perseverante… y podría enlistar un sinfín de cualidades –decidió continuar, al notar que no había respuesta por parte del japonés. –Tu sonrisa ilumina cada día de mi vida; y tu voz, es mejor que cualquier melodía que pudiera escuchar.

Sus manos acunaron con ternura el rostro de Yuuri. –Y siento morir, si no logro ver, aunque sea por un segundo, tus ojos.

–Otabek –la voz de Yuuri apenas si salió en un susurro. Su mano se posó lentamente en la ajena, temiendo que todo aquello fuera un sueño, y un movimiento repentino, desvaneciera la escena frente a sus ojos.

–Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado –el chico juntó su frente con la del mayor, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos chocolate que siempre le miraban con cariño. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a nublar la vista de Yuuri, quien solo asintió ante la propuesta del joven. –Por favor, cuida de mi –respondió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando que rebeldes lágrimas de felicidad, rodaran por sus mejillas.

Sin esperar, el menor juntó sus labios con los del japonés, pasando sus manos por su cintura, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Por su parte, Yuuri había abrazado a Otabek por el cuello, dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Por su parte, luego de lograr zafarse del trío de tontos, Yuri se acercó al jardín. Sacó su celular, y tomó una selfie, mostrando su pulgar a modo de aprobación. "Ya era hora", fue el pie de la foto que posteó en Instagram, solo para sonreír sutilmente ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el jardín; solo para escapar segundos después, algo asqueado por el "cursi" ambiente.


End file.
